Kickin' It New School
by D7SOTA
Summary: au jack used to live in seaford but that was 10 years ago (title and rating may change) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Jack moved to Seaford with his older brother, Frank, to live with their aunt Rida and her son Rudy. Their parents had been killed in the 9/11 attack. Their father was a fire fighter, who was crushed by the ceiling collapsing. Their mother was a passenger on flight 93. Jack was only 4 and Frank, 5. But, Jack's misfortune doesn't end there. Not even a month later, Frank was adopted by Ty , Rudy's best friend. Jack was sent to Colorado to live with is grandfather.

10 years later, Jack has moved back to Seaford.

**Jack's pov**

_"Well here i am" _Jack thought to himself as he looked up at the school infront of him.

He walked into the building only to be greeted by a group of guys picking on what Jack thought was a giant bird, but soon realized it was scrawny nerd. Jack walked up to the boys and said "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." The group turned around and the boy in front nearly collapsed "Jack?" "Yes and you are?" replied Jack. "It's me, Frank" he replied. "The only Frank I know is my brother and he's not a bully like you" replied Jack, pushing Frank away from the nerd. One of Frank's friends decided to punch Jack, which was a mistake. Jack saw the punch before the kid had even threw it because of what his grandfather had taught him, a technique called Impulsic. Jack deflected the punch, causing it to hit the boy to the left of him. The boy on the right went for a kick, but it was deflected and it hit the first bully in the face, knocking him out instantly. The boy who was hit by the punch threw a roundhouse kick. Jack ducked and the kick caught the one on the right, in the side of the head. Now all that was remaining was the kid who got punched and Frank, who wasn't a threat because he was in the corner. The boy threw a kick which Jack dodged and it connected with Frank's head. Frank wasn't too happy about and blaimed Jack for it. Frank threw a kick as the other boy threw a punch which of course, Jack dodged easily, causing the boys to hit eachother and knock themselves out. Jack walked over to the nerd and helped him up, "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine." replied the boy, dusting himself off, "I'm Milton by the way." "Jack" came Jack's reply, "Why were they picking on you?" "That's the black Dragons for you." "Black Dragons?" "Yea, the dominate dojo in town." "What about the Bobbie Wasabi dojo?" "How do you know about the dojo?" "Well first of all my cousin runs it, and second of all my grandfather trained Bobbie Wasabi." "Your grandfather trained Bobbie Wasabi?" "Yes taught him everything he knows." Jack looked at his watch "I better get to class." "Jack, could you stop by the dojo today?" "Sure, no problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV **

_~Lunch Time~_

Jack walks into the cafeteria just as a blonde girl drops her apple. Jack catches it with his foot, bounces it a couple times and kicks it up. The apple lands on his head, he then proceeds to balance it on his head and pops it up in the air. The blonde snatches it out of the air, "Even though that was impressive, it's bad manners to play with food, especially other people's food." "Ahh, but you admit it was impressive?" "Well it was pretty impressive" replied the blonde, twisting a piece of her hair, "I'm Kim." "Jack". Somewhere from across the cafeteria, came Jack's name. Jack looked over in that direction to see Milton waving him over. "Got to go." said Jack, turning back to Kim. Kim handed Jack a piece of paper, "Call me." Jack smiled and turn to walk over to the table. "Jack meet Jerry and Eddie." The Latino boy extended his hand, " I'm Jerry." Jack sat down, "What can y'all tell me about that blonde chick, Kim." Milton was the first to reply, "She's trouble." "What do you mean?" Eddie was the one to answer this time, "She's a Black Dragon and the girlfriend of Frank Brewer, the leader of The Black Dragon." "I'm not worried about the Black Dragons or my brother, Frank." Jerry did a spit take, which hit Milton, "You're the famous Jack Brewer that Frank always brags about?" "Depends on what he says about me." "He says you are the grandson of Bobbie Wasabi's mentor and you are the Junior WMMASC*." "Ahh atleast he speaks the truth." The boys looked astonished, but before they could ask anymore questions, the bell rang.

Jack was sitting in Theatre Arts, bored out of his mind when the teacher calls him up. Jack walks up to her and asks what she needs to which she replies "You're my Romeo for the school play." "Why me this is my first day?" "My Julliet said she wanted you and also your brother said you were a great actor." "Who's Julliet?" "Kim Crawford, the blonde girl who sits in the back of the room." Jack looked back to see the girl who made his heart stop in the cafeteria, and once again it stopped. "Hell Yea, I'll be your Romeo on one condition." "what's that?" "I get to kiss her." "Of course." Jack walked up to Kim's desk , "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could've ask." "Ahh, but if I did my boyfriend would murder you." "You mean the kid who's own friend knocked him out this morning?" "That's not entirely true, the kid used some kind of reflecting martial art and a defense technic that only 2 people in the world are suppose to know." "Well when I am one of those the people that may answer your question." "What your the one who kicked my boyfriend's ass?" "No his friend kicked his ass." "Because you made him and how do you know those technics?" Just as Jack went to reply he sensed something coming towards his head.

A/N: sorry i haven't had time to write and then when i finally finished my internet went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

As Jack was going to answer, the quarterback from our football team, oh what's his name, Brent? Brian? Brody that's it, threw a paper ball at Jack's head, but Jack must have sensed it because he jumped up and did a double tornado kick, at least that's what it looked like, and kicked it back at his head, where it lodged itself in his mouth. Jack landed on his feet and continued where he left off, "My grandfather invented them when he was Cambodia for the 1975 Cambodian Karate Masters Tournament." "Wait, wasn't that the year it was cancelled because the Cambodian Master and reigning champion was killed in the first round by a ummm, god what was that move?" I asked "Japanese Water Dragon Flip Kick."replied Jack"Yea, that one." I replied . "So, why don't we go out to work on the script?" asked Jack. "Sure." I replied, blushing "But what about your brother, my boyfriend?" "Well just dump him we both know you want me or you wouldn't have recommended me for Romeo" replied Jack getting closer to her lips with ever word. "Ok, I admit it, of course i want you, I mean who wouldn't, you beat 4 black belts without even throwing a punch." I replied, repeating his actions. Just Jack went to kiss Kim the bell rung, which brought disappointment to both of them. I got up and looked Jack in the eyes, "Don't worry you'll get more than that tonight, Just meet me at Falafel Phil's". I proceeded to walk away, swaying my ass as I went, hoping he would get the hint, that i wanted him in me. "Wait, Kim!" called Jack, as he ran up behind me, "Here's my number, text after school". He then proceeded to slide it into my back pocket, which was just an excuse to grab my ass and also the answer to my question about the hint.

~After School, Jack pov~

So, Jack you coming to the dojo today?" asked Jerry. "Of course, but i cant stay long though." I replied, as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see that it was from Kim. I was about to open it, but then saw it said "open when alone" in the about box. "Why can't you stay long?" asked Milton. "Got to meet someone later." I replied, "Well guys, I'll see you later." They all said bye, as i walked away. As soon as i was alone i opened the text from Kim , which read "Hey Jackiebear, I left school early and was about to get in the shower aand decided to show you what you would be getting into tonight" i scrolled down to find a picture of her bent over her bathroom sink with her ass cheeks spread as far as they would go. I texted her back. Not even 30 seconds later, my phone vibrated again. i opened it and read it, "I don't know what's wrong with me I've never been like this, I'm actually a virgin." I didn't reply because i had to watch where i was going so I didn't skate into the road again. I skate up the driveway and kickflip up the stairs and nearly collided with my cousin rudy, "Oh sorry cuz." "It's cool Jack, but whats the rush?" he asked."Got to grab my shinobi shozoku and get to the dojo before your students do." i replied. "Why? They know my cousin is joining the dojo." stated Rudy. "I know but i ran into them at school and didn't tell them i was your cousin and i won't to surprise them." I replied, running into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into my bedroom and over to my dresser. I pull out my shinobi shozoku, dropping the picture that was wrapped in it. It crashed to the floor, shattering in the process. I pick up the photo and look at it. "Mom why did you and dad have to leave us?" I say as a tear falls from my eye. I grab my guitar and start playing.

"Like A Comet

Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky

Gone Too Soon

Like A Rainbow

Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye

Gone Too Soon

Shiny And Sparkly

And Splendidly Bright

Here One Day

Gone One Night

Like The Loss Of Sunlight

On A Cloudy Afternoon

Gone Too Soon

Like A Castle

Built Upon A Sandy Beach

Gone Too Soon

Like A Perfect Flower

That Is Just Beyond Your Reach

Gone Too Soon

Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight

Here One Day

Gone One Night

Like A Sunset

Dying With The Rising Of The Moon

Gone Too Soon

Gone Too Soon"

As I finish the tears just come rushing out. I sit there just letting them fall. I eventually fell asleep. I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. I grab and see that its 6:30, "Shit, I'm late for my date with Kim." I jump out of bed aand run out the door. I make it to the mall at 7 and run to Falafel Phil's. I see Kim about to walk out.

~Kim POV~

I look at my phone to see that Jacks 45 mins late and decide to leave. I start walking out the door when I see Jack running towards me. I stop and wait for him to tell me his excuse for being late. "Kim, I'm sorry. I fell asleep after crying about my parents." I looked at him and kiss him straight on the lips, "God ive missed those lips." "What do you mean? This is the first time we've kissed." asked Jack, confused. "It's me, Anne, Jack." I stated hoping he would realize who I am. Jack looked at me closely, "Prove it." "How?" I ask. "Show me your birthmark." Replied Jack "Not here" I state pulling him towards the unisex bathroom. I lock the door behind me and turn around. I proceed to remove my shirt and show Jack, the birthmark on my boobs. " Oh my god, Annie, it really is you." Stated Jack, kissing me, "I thought I lost you forever, after you were arrested."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry guys im working on chap.5 but I have writers block and I just realized that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is. I don't own "Gone Too Soon" the late, great Michael Jackson does.


End file.
